Electronic surveys are useful tools for determining consumer demographics and for generating more effective targeted advertising. However, existing electronic surveys often utilize textual or otherwise quantitative response choices for measuring respondent positions along a continuum for a particular trait. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional electronic survey 74 consisting of a plurality of survey items 76, hereinafter referred to simply as “items”. The survey can be displayed on an output device (e.g., a presentation component) coupled to a computing system. Each survey item 76 can include a prompt 78 and a plurality of response choices 80. Each response choice 80 can include a selectable button 82, and/or the response choice 80 itself can be selectable within the electronic display. In the example of FIG. 1, the plurality of response choices 80 are aligned along a quantitative scale 84 containing instructional text 86 that assists in representing the quantitative values of the various response choices 80. Surveys such as the one of FIG. 1 are oftentimes presented as voluntary to users. Accordingly, to generate large respondent sample sizes the surveys must be convenient, quick, easy-to-use, and entertaining when possible.
However, existing surveys fail to provide an adequately enjoyable experience to users. As a result of this drawback, respondent data can be unrepresentative of overall populations/groups, or can be biased toward users having particular traits making them more amenable to voluntarily engaging in such surveys.